


Snek Attacc

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Aziraphale is So Done with Crowley (Good Omens), Chibi, Comedy, Cute, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Holiday, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Artwork for afhyer, prompt: playing in snowThis is part of a Holiday Exchange event from Facebook~
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	Snek Attacc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afhyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afhyer/gifts).




End file.
